A finale confession - Destiel
by Shippingallnightandday
Summary: In this short but sweet story, Castiel is late to answer deans call, but when he finale appears. Dean has some surprising news for him.


It was a quiet day in the bunker, Dean was lonely. He had called Castiel a few hours ago. No answer. Sam had gone out for a supply run. It took longer than Dean thought. Dean was about call Sam to see if he was on his was back yet. When suddenly Castiel appeared.

"Hello Dean" The angel greets. He usually does this. Popping up out of now where.

Dean was just quietly watching TV with his phone in his hand, when he heard his angelic friend. "Hel- WHAT THE HELL MAN, What did I tell you about appearing out of nowhere!" Dean shouted, He didn't like supprises.

"My apologies" Castiel starts, "Did you not call for me earlier?" He asks with a slight tilt of his head.

Dean reached for the TV remote and turned it off. He didn't like what he was watching anyway. While doing this he replies "Yeah, I did, like 3 hours ago."

"I was preoccupied at the time. I'm sorry I did not come sooner. " Cas apologizes.

"Yeah whatever." Dean says while taking a sip of his beer.

"Was there something you needed?" Cas asks, wondering why he was summoned

"Yeah, that was 3 hours ago...it's all taken care of now. But while you're here, stay for awhile. Usually when I ask something from you just leave without even staying for a drink or a chat, or something. Leave if you like. but I'd like some company." Dean replies, hinting that he wants cas to stay.

Cas stands awkward silence for a few minutes before asking. "I had other business to attends to at those times. Where is Sam?"

"He's on a supply run; he left about an hour ago." Dean says before taking another sip of his drink.

Cas nods and asks "Do you wish for me to stay then?"

Dean blushes just slightly and looks up at cas then says "Yeah, I'd like that. Sit." Cas slowly sits down on the opposite side of the couch.

"Hey come here" Dean motions as he stares at Castiel. Dean pats the seat right next to him

Castiel slowly shifts to the seat next to Dean and asks with a slight stutter "What did you need me for earlier?"

Dean blushes and slowly puts an arm around Cas. "Honestly, I just wanted to see you" Dean says with a smile.

"Why?" Cas looks at Dean with a very confused look.

Dean blushes harder before he says "well...it's just...oh fuck it" Dean pulls Cas in for a kiss. He quickly sits back on the couch, removing his arm from where it was and blushes more, he stutters and adds "Because I love you damn it."

Castiel sits shock. His eyes wide, he "…What? You like woman."

Dean ,still with his head turned away from cas, he chuckles while announcing "I lied"

Cas nods dumbly and stuttered, "You lied. You-love me.

Dean smiled and stated, "yeah, it took a while for me to realize it, but I do, I do love you Castiel. Even though you can be a huge pain in the ass sometimes. "He laughed to himself.

"I-I love you as well Dean." Castiel tried to say with a total serious face.

Dean laughed before saying "I know" He pulled Cas in for a short kiss before adding "Also smile once and awhile."

Castiel smiles softly and kisses Dean roughly. "Is that better?"

Dean does a stupid grin, and replies, "much better" He goes back to kissing cas

Cas pulls back and mutters, "What about Sam? Shouldn't he be back by now?"

Turns out Sam has been in the door way since the 'you lied' thing. He was noticed when Cas and Dean had their arms around each other and their foreheads were touching. "uhhh...I'll just go out again" He told them as he turned and went back outside.  
Dean muttered "Oh shit"

Castiel panicked and disappeared. He was still there, just invisible.

Dean was scared, his brother had always thought that he was a straight as line. this was awkward. Dean panicked and ran up to Sam saying "wait wait wait" the two awkwardly stood outside.  
"Dean what the hell was all that?" Sam asked before Dean could say anything else, Sam added "And if you say 'its not what it looks like' I will slap you". Sam crossed his arms waiting for an explanation  
Dean explained as much as he could with stuttering. after explaining Dean went back inside to find Cas.  
"Castiel, where are you?" Dean said walking around  
"I'm going back out" sam said closing the door and walking back outside

Castiel chose to appear to Sam instead of Dean. He didn't want Dean and Sam to be at odds because of him. It was only when he appeared that he realized he had no clue as to what to say

Sam was walking around, looking up at the sky, when he bumped into cas on accident. Sam does a full on bitch face while saying "Hello Cas"

Castiel shrunk back a step. "H-hello Sam." He panicked again as his mind went blank.

Sam cleared his throat. He knew cas still had no idea what love really was so he didn't yell at him. "Could you try to explain what happened in there while i was gone?" Sam asked, he wanted Cas's side of the story. angel or not. his brother just kissed a guy for the first time. he wanted to know what each guy thought.

Castiel tilted his head thoughtfully. " Dean had called me earlier but I showed up much later. He asked me to stay because I always leave quickly." A blush crept up his face as he spoke, "I asked him why he called me and he said he wanted to see me. I asked why and-and he kissed me." Cas looked down shyly.

Sam laughed at the sight of Cas blushing. He had never seen him like this. "That's good that he finally confessed to you." Sam sighed, then added, "Trust me, it was worse before, it started with him mumbling your name in the middle of the night. screaming from a nightmare, because you died, when your around hes a little happier. I'm just glad that you guys sorted that out...i just didn't want to nor did i expect that when I got back. that's why i kind of freaked out" Sam chucked a little then said "One more thing, break his heart, and i'll kill you." Sam and cas walked back inside.  
"Go tell him what i told you" sam smiled then went to the kitchen for some snacks.  
Dean was sitting in his room. blushing like crazy because of what happened.

Castiel was confused at Sam's reaction, apparently he knew. At the same time he was relieved, Sam was not mad. He walked up to Dean and happily repeated what Sam told him.

Dean sighed with relief. "Well, that went better then I thought. I thought for sure Sam would get mad. Oh well who cares" Dean finished his sentence and kissed Castiel, when they broke for air, Dean had the stupidest grin on his face. Then he said "thanks for everything Cas" and went back to kissing.


End file.
